


Five Fix-Its That Weren't

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: Five drabbles. Five fix-its that didn't happen to Sam, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, and Jonas.





	1. Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the one_prompt LJ comm in December 2009, for the prompt: _Well? Can you fix it?_. Includes specific spoilers for _Full Circle_ , _1969_ , and _Meridian_ , with a bit of random Jack and Sam friendship and pre-series Teal'c and Bra'tac thrown in for good measure.
> 
> All drabbles are exactly 100 words according to Semagic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, some time in S5

"Well?" Jack hovered, peering anxiously over her shoulder. "Can you fix it?"

Sam straightened and shook her head. "Sorry, sir."

"Oh, come on! You fix the Gate all the time!"

"Fixing the Stargate, sir, involves lightning strikes, meteorites, and crashed al'keshes. But this..." She gestured at the pathetic mess in front of them. "You tried rewiring this yourself, sir. It's beyond help now."

"I've got duct tape," he offered desperately.

Her mouth twitched, but she managed to keep a straight face. "Sorry, sir," she said again. "But if you want to tape _The Simpsons_ , you'd better get a new VCR."


	2. Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel, at the end of _Full Circle_

He scrabbled to bond molecules together again, to hold a world between cupped hands and reshape it into reality. But his fingers turned insubstantial, and the sands of Abydos drained away.

"Let me fix this!" he gasped at Oma, wild-eyed. "Give back the -- _Don't do this!_ "

"It's already done," she told him. "Your people will live, but the planet is dead."

" _Live?_ This isn't living," he said bitterly. "They didn't choose Ascension!"

"Nor do you any longer, it seems." She sighed. "I will keep them well for you, Daniel. But I see that our paths have diverged for now."


	3. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, in _1969_

"Well? Can you fix it?" Daniel squinted under the hood.

"Sure thing." Jack wiped his forehead with a dirty sleeve, leaving a streak of oil behind. "But I need tools we don't have."

"That's -- very helpful, Jack."

"We passed a small town about three miles back," Michael offered. "I could hike back and get what you need."

"How long will this delay us?" Daniel asked quietly as Michael moved away.

"Five hours, maybe six," Jack estimated. "We'll still reach New York on time."

"Good."

"I'm not going through the 70s twice if I can help it," Jack agreed. "Let's go."


	4. Teal'c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teal'c (and Bra'tac), pre-series

"Well? Can you fix it?"

Teal'c stared at the disassembled _zat'nik'a'tel_. He wanted to protest, to complain. He wanted to shout at Master Bra'tac that it was unfair to expect a boy of eight winters to know how to repair a weapon of such power.

Instead, he straightened his shoulders, lifted his chin, and met the master's gaze. "No," he said steadily. "I cannot."

Bra'tac's scowl melted into an approving smile. "Good!" he said, clapping Teal'c on the shoulder. "You have learned to accept your limitations with honesty. Now come, _chal'ti_ , and I will teach you how to surpass them."


	5. Jonas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas, in _Meridian_

"Well, Quinn? Have you fixed it?"

Jonas swallowed, feeling sick. "Councilor -- this is _wrong._ Doctor Jackson saved our lives, we can't allow..."

"The people cannot know that we nearly destroyed ourselves!" the Councilor snapped. "Jackson makes the perfect scapegoat."

"But he's _dying_ for us. The Tau'ri are so angry. It's not fair to --"

"Just tell me you've fixed the story as I instructed!"

"I..." Jonas kept his eyes fixed straight ahead, not daring to glance at the key to the room where the naquadriah was locked away. "Yes, Councilor," he lied. "No one will ever know the truth from me."


End file.
